Dracula It’s Always the Bad Boys
by IfKennyNeverDied
Summary: Ali arrived a little late to the game, but Duncan didn't waste any time trying to get what he wants.


Dracula/ It's Always the Bad Boys

The camper's eyes opened fairly wide at my boat coming their way. Shit. _I guess I'm the ugly duckling. _The boat came to a stop, and my stuff was handed to me quicker than I could get it myself. I opened the door and stepped out, speed-walking out of the boat. Beads of sweat formed on the back of my neck as all of the cameras decided to point directly at me.

"I'm here! What did I miss?" The crowd's expressions ranged from confused to angry, with a light sprinkle of happy, but what scared me the most was the eat shit grin on Chris', the only person I actually recognized , face.

"Well hello Ali! It's good of you to join us!" His pearly whites sparkled evilly in contrast to his dusty stubble.

"Chris! What is she doing here?" Snarled an onyx haired girl, elongating the _she_ as if it was acid on her tongue.

"I'm glad you asked Heather! Everyone! I'd like you to meet Ali! Screaming Bass, since you guys lost the first challenge, you guys will be getting Ali as a replacement for whom ever you vote out tonight! It's your choice to decide whether that's good or bad, so choose wisely! See ya at the campfire ceremony!" And with a wink he bolted away, leaving as abruptly as I came.

"Hey, sorry to barge in on you guys! I signed up and got the defect boat I guess!" I backed up a little in a defensive stance, not wanting to be the center of attention. Some of the people relaxed, probably the enemy team thinking I wasn't not a threat. Figures. A brunet girl with shoulder length hair walked up to me wearing a_ "_Praise_ me, for I am the almighty god of awesome"_ look on her face before saying, "Listen, if we lose any challenges because of you, don't think it is below us to vote you off!" And she was off.

The depression must have been clear on my features, because before I could mentally kick myself for not making a first good impression, a blonde girl in a powder blue hoodie came up to me, all smiles. "Don't worry about her, she thinks that because she is a CIT, She can boss everyone around! Don't worry! Not all of us are mean like that! I'm Bridget!" I smiled, shaking her hand timidly and squeaking out a "Hi I'm Ali." Soon, a swarm of people surrounded me, in real life, probably only five, each giving me a name and team name, expecting me to remember. _Curse me and my terrible memory_. There were only three people that stuck out to me, and they were Bridget (Obviously), Owen (what a sweetie), and Leshawna.

The day was over filming wise, so I pulled my laptop out of my bag and made myself comfortable in a beach chair. Just as my computer booted up, I saw a figure sit down next to me out of my peripherals.

"Don't worry I'm on your side." The post-pubescent voice of an adolescent male, soothing, yet persuasive, just screaming bad boy. _Great_.

"So what did we lose?" I asked, finally giving my company a casual glance. He wasn't that bad looking, defiantly easy on the eyes, especially if you imagine him without all those piercings.

"Just a hot tub freckles, but if you're as strong as you are cute, than I guess we haven't lost much!" He pulled the "sex god" grin on me with seemingly practiced expertise, _Double Great_.

"Wanna spend time learning my name, or do you wanna just call me by my least favorite feature?" I smiled, letting know I was joking. He chuckled at my sorry attempt at being badass and offered me a hand.

"I'm Duncan." I gave his hand a quick glance over for any offending prank wear, _wouldn't put it past him_, before grasping it firmly to participate in the shake.

"Quite a firm grip for a quiet little lady." He winked, before looking me straight in the eyes. _How many romance novels does this guy have under his bed at home?_

"Slow down Count Dracula, let me get to know you before you try to seduce me into you evil clutches." His confused look was so precious; I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Dracula seduced women so he could turn them into vampires without them struggling. They say that only 'the strong willed heart of a man' could save the 'weak willed women' from his clutches" His confusion quickly dissolved.

"Smart too! Wow freckles! I guess it's not gonna suck so badly with you around." Well if he insisted on using a nick name for me, I guess Dracula will be a good substitute for him. Fun fun fun.

I wanted to just sit there and write, but the count was really insistent that I join the others for a team meeting.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not much of the social type." I looked back down at the computer and typed away at a fresh document.

"Yeah, I know!" My fingers stopped tapping. _He wants a reaction. Just relax_.

"You seem to know a lot for the garden variety punk."

"I'm not just a punk. I'm a professional!"

"Wow, do you have a uniform for that snazzy profession of yours?"

"No, But I don't need one with this devilishly handsome face." He lounged back, giving me a full view of his tight, toned muscles. _Yum_. But I'm not gonna give him what he wants.

"Devilish? Maybe. Handsome? Try again." His smile dropped quickly, but returned with blinding force. He wanted something.

"Isn't it a little early for alliances?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in a way that would make Spock proud. He chuckled darkly.

"Relax, Like I said, I'm on your side! We are a team anyway. No need for an alliance." He sat up once again, but this time rolling on his side, getting uncomfortably close. Succumbing to my defensive nature, I brought my knees up and my computer closer to my face. I could feel the smirk on his breath, tickling my skin. _Crap_. I gave him what he wanted. _Great Ali_! _**You screwed yourself**_.


End file.
